


When Fire and Ice Is Showered With Petals

by DiamondRed2000



Series: My Aqours Hero Academia [1]
Category: Aqours - Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondRed2000/pseuds/DiamondRed2000
Summary: The Story Takes Place Before the Events of Season 3After 4 months at U.A., Komiya Arisa decides to confess her feelings Aida Rikako but can she get over her shyness and tell her crush how she feelsWarning! This is spoilers so read it at your own risk!
Relationships: Aida Rikako/Komiya Arisa
Series: My Aqours Hero Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	When Fire and Ice Is Showered With Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting fics here so I apologize
> 
> And yes this the 3rd time I posted Arisha x Rikyako fic

Komiya Arisa is the daughter of the No.2 Hero, The Flame Hero: Phoenixas. For years since her childhood, Arisa refused to use her mother's quirk (fire) as a way to resent against her, only using her father's quirk (ice), until during the sports festival, when the once quirkless-born Inami Anju encourage her to let her heart and convince her that she can become a hero of who she wants to be, it doesn't matter if her quirk is inherited from her parents.

The once cold and distant Arisa become more open to others, hanging out with eight of her friends, using her left side in battles and training more often as to balance out her right side, but remain as the stoic and cool Arisa her classmates know as, much to the irritation of Suwa Nanaka and Kobayashi Aika, who have a strong rivalry towards her but admired by her male classmates, in fact every male student at U.A. High School (including the seniors) and Suzuki Aina.

Arisa does her best to ignore them but there is one person who she cannot ignore.

Aida Rikako is the daughter of the No.6 Hero, The Earth Hero: Senju Woods. She is rank No.2 in her class while Arisa is rank No.1. The first time the two first talk to each other was during the Battle Trial. Arisa applied ice on Rikako's arms after she went over her quirk limit before it's her turn to take part in the Battle Trial.

She is beautiful indeed as some of her male classmates say, even Anju has become infatuated with her. Rikako truly sticks to the nickname given by her father "Flower Princess".

After going to school for almost 4 months, Arisa felt that it is the perfect time for her to confess her feelings to Rikako.

The only problem is: Does Rikako love her back?

After all, they rarely talk to each other

* * *

It is after school and as Rikako is about to put away her stuff into her bag, she notices a piece of paper place in there.

At first she thought that one of the boys must play a prank on her but once she took it out, it has some words on it that said:

_Meet me at the back of the school after class is done for the day, its important -A_

Rikako wonder who is A. Everyone in Class 1-A mostly has the letter 'A' as the first letter of their first name like Anju, Aina, Aika and Furihata Ai but Rikako knew none of them would ever put a note in her bag.

Even if she wants to go home early, Rikako should at least meet this person since there is something important they have to say.

"Riko-chan! Wanna walk home together?" Anju call.

"Sorry, Inami-san." Rikako said. "I have...to go meet with Mimori-sensei for something important."

Aika look at her with a suspicious eye.

"I don't ever recall Mimori-sensei ever talking to you." She said, eyeing an Anju.

"Doesn't matter." Rikako said. "You girls go on ahead. I don't want you to waste your time waiting for me."

Her friends did not say anything but nodded at her suggestion and walk away.

That's when Rikako notice someone is missing from her group of her friends but cannot tell who it is.

* * *

Rikako went to the back of the school as told by the note. Once she arrive, no one is there. She assume that the person might be late so Rikako wait for a while, under the shade so she can avoid the heat now that its July and its very hot.

After an hour waiting, Rikako had enough. She had a feeling that this was a prank. As she got up and pick up her bag, she begin to walk away.

Until...

"Aida-san..."

Rikako stop walking and turn around to see who called her.

Its's Arisa

"Oh, Komiya-san." Rikako said. "So it was you who sent the note. Is it something important?"

Arisa is silent. She can feel her heart pounding. It turns out she wasted an hour trying to gather up the encouragement to confront as said before, they rarely talk one another.

"Aida-san...there is something I want to tell you..." Arisa began.

Rikako look at her curiously.

"Oh? What is it?" She ask.

Arisa gulp. Her face turn red. She wonder if her left side made her feel hot but she knows its her feeling nervous and embarrassed.

"You see..." She began. "I-I know...you and I-I rarely talk to e-each other...b-but...deep down I-I...I...um..."

"I what?"

 _Come on idiot_ , Arisa thought. _Tell her after that one hour of practicing._

"The truth is..." She continued. "I love you...A...Aida-san..."

There is silence for a while. Arisa knew that is a bad idea to tell Rikako hows she feels.

"Forget what I said." Arisa said, breaking the silence and start to walk away. "I have to-"

Rikako suddenly use her branch quirk to restrain Arisa, who turn around and look at her.

Her cheeks are pink like her eyes. Her eyes are moist and her smile made Arisa blush red.

"No need to forget." Rikako said as she put away her branch quirk. "I love you too, Arisa-san."

Without hesitation, Arisa grab Rikako by the arms and the two girls' lips suddenly got together. Rikako did not care if Arisa's lips are warm or cold and Arisa is happy internally that she finally confess her feelings for her classmate, whom she fell in love with since the day they first met.

THE END

* * *

OMAKE

Kinchan: Did you know Aida and Komiya are dating?

Anchan: ...

Anchan: WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to post the My Aqours Hero Academia series here once I finish Season 1


End file.
